


Baby It's Cold Outside

by bloodkink



Series: X Reader [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodkink/pseuds/bloodkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bump into Patrick Stump while walking home, He saves you from the freezing cold, but what happens when you admit that you don't think you're attractive as he thinks you are. He will do anything to make you change your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold.

Maybe a bit too cold for you're liking, you were shaking from the constant winds by this point, and wished you had listened to your friend about bringing a bigger jacket. Fuck, you really should have. Even by some chance someone would have a bigger jacket for you, you'd probably never warm up, it was past the point of you getting numb and you were slightly getting worried. You didn't want your like, body parts freezing and falling off. Why did you even listen to your stupid friend about coming to some club with a stupid line that you both probably won't even get into. The things you did for people you 'loved'. 

"I'm going home," you sighed, fingers going through your hair slowly, and your best friend pouted. "Don't, it's cold and I don't wanna die out here, I'll text you when I get home," you nodded, giving her a hug, ducking your head and slipping out of line. Gotta get home. You walked quickly, well, as quickly as your numb legs could carry you before you slowly felt like you couldn't barely function anymore. This, this right here, started to worry you, and you panicked, walking faster and ending up running into someone. Maybe this cold was a gift, because if your body wasn't numb you would of felt the hard concert catch your fall. 

"Holy smokes!" A voice from above you cried out, making you blink before you gasped softly and looked up. Oh my God.. No, it couldn't be... Well, could it? You were in New York and they were touring, but.. "Are you okay?!" he asked, but your mind was slow from the cold and you just blinked again. "C'mon, you must be freezing! You need to get inside," he nodded, helping you up easily and wrapping an arm around your waist. You let him, you trusted him, it was none other than your idol, hero, the man who had saved your life; Patrick Stump.

-

By the time you were inside the comfortable, heated hotel your head was spinning from the temperature rise. Patrick got you to his room, huffing slightly, and got you over to the bathroom.

"You might need to take a bath to warm up, I'll start the water," he smiled, you leaning on the counter, seeming not to be able to speak. "Can-Can you speak?" He asked, eyebrows still furrowed together worryingly. You blinked, and he sighed softly, but went back to the bath. "Just.. Oh, can you.. Can you undress yourself?" he asked, seeming to swallow thickly, and that's when you snapped out of the frozen trance. 

"I-I, yeah.. Sorry," you mumbled, spreading your fingers apart and bending them to make sure they didn't fall off or something like that. Patrick seemed a little surprised by you talking, but nodded, a light blush on his cheeks. "Thanks Patrick," you look over, and he seemed to be confused for a moment on why you knew his name but quickly smiled back at you. 

"Can you walk?" Patrick asked, but you kinda just laughed, and he blushed even more. "S-Sorry, stupid question," he sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. You shook your head, trying to walk and almost tripping, but got the hang of it. 

"It wasn't stupid, don't worry about it," you offer a smile, the first one of the night and he seemed to cool down. You start to take off your shirt once Patrick turned around to stop the bath water, just by default, and when the pale man turned back he seemed to choke. "Are you ok-" You blink, looking down at your bra and blush brightly.

"Sor-Sorry! Should of left!" Patrick offered you a small smile, face beat red as he scampered out of the room quickly. You watched him close the door, turning around to see you have a very lacy, quite revealing bra on. Great. You swallowed your embarrassment before taking off the rest of your clothes and slipping into the water and sighing happily. 

-

Once you took a nice long, hot bath, you slipped out easily, all body parts working fine. You sighed, humming to yourself while getting a towel and drying yourself off quickly. You looked around, blinking when there was no towel and swallowed thickly, oh no. You had to go out and get some, or just get Patrick's attention for that matter anyway. You walked over, blowing you hair out of your face while opening the door to see Patrick talking to another short male on the couch, backs facing you. From the hair and voice, you could tell that it was Pete right away, and you had to bit your tongue from saying anything. You needed to be unnoticed now, even more because meeting another one of your idols naked with a towel wrapped around you wasn't a thing that was going to happen. You couldn't help but to listen to their conversation though, biting your bottom lip while slipping out to find clothes. 

"You picked a fan off the street? Oh sweet Pattycakes, I didn't think you'd ever do such a thing!" Pete gasped falsely, earning a tiny slap from Patrick. "Bang her yet?" he asked, almost making you trip and well, die. 

"Pete!" Patrick's voice went about ten octaves high and you could guess his face was bright red. You looked around, begging for there to be clothes somewhere, but alas, none was to be found that wasn't in Patrick or Pete's line of sight. You swore right then and there you had horrible luck, well, kinda bad luck, but didn't move as you kept listening. 

"I-I mean, she's a very attractive woman, but-"

"Knew it! Dude, get that!" Pete exclaimed, making your whole face blush brightly. Did he just? Patrick.. You just looked at them, a shocked expression on your face, and ended up tripping over a leg of a chair. You hit the ground hard, keeping the grip on your towel, but because of that you hit your face pretty hard on the carpet. 

"Ow," you whine, squeezing your eyes tightly, and you could hear footsteps rushing over towards you. You peaked up, seeing both Pete and Patrick, and the pale boy tilted his head. Shit. 

"You okay.. Uh.."

"Y/N," you sigh, closing your eyes again and sighing through your nose. You didn't wanna get up, maybe just die here like this because wow, talk about embarrassing. You argued with yourself in your head, making yourself get up slowly, making sure not to let the towel, your savior, fall. You stood up, ignoring help from Pete, who had a damn, stupid smirk on his face. "Sorry," you mumbled, looking at both, but mostly at Patrick.

"I'll let you have some private time, oh and Patrick..?" Pete went over to the door, giving a slight knowing look to the both of you. "Use a condom."


	2. Chapter 2

Pete just did not.

What a dick, you couldn't even speak, so flushed and surprised by his comment that it just might affect you for the rest of your life... And maybe even Patrick's by the look of his priceless expression. You didn't move, just hearing Pete's laughter down the hallway which made you blush even harder, if it was possible. You looked over at Patrick, seeing that he was looking at you and you gulped. What now? What could you possibly say now? Ideas popped in your head, very, very bad ideas, but you couldn't help it. Patrick admitted that he was attracted to you, and God, did that mean..? 

"I'm so, so sorry," Patrick sighed, looking at the door in a sort of surprised trance. You shook you head, trying to get yourself under control, and offered him a little smile. 

"Don't be.. It's Pete.." you bit your bottom lip, walking closer and poking his arm, which made him jump. You blink, and he sighs shakily, looking down at you to see that you were still in your towel. Clothes.. Or naked.. You shake away the thoughts, but your eyes told a different story. Maybe Patrick saw that because he quickly adverted his eyes and dug through his bag for some clothes for you to wear. With his back turned to you, you built up the courage to speak up. 

"You really think I'm pretty?" you asked softly, biting your bottom lip softly, walking forwards a little. He froze for a just a second, but he quickly got a shirt and some boxers for you to wear. You blushed, seeing that there was no pants, but accepted quickly. 

"Beautiful," Patrick corrected, smiling a little at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. You grin, shaking your head a little before giggling and running off with the clothes and getting dressed. Patrick Stump had just called you beautiful, beautiful, and you could barely wrap your mind around the idea of it. 

-

The rest of the night was splendid. 

Patrick was getting cuter by the minute, complimenting you as if it was the only thing he knew. His bright blueish green eyes staring into yours, both of you on the comfy bed. He seemed so happy with you, so light and free, and you wondered if it was because he liked you so much that was why he was so comfortable. Whatever it was, you couldn't help but sigh through your nose softly at the little things he did. He was lovely, and you didn't know why you were so lucky to bump into him. His hair tousled, pale, milky skin seeming to glow a little, having changed into some simple pants and shirt (which he still hasn't given you pants.) He was perfection in any light you put him in, and you just wondered how. How could someone be so nice, so funny, so sweet, polite, charming, handsome, talented, and every other nice word you could think of. 

"Y/N?" Patrick's voice entering you thoughts, and you blinked a little. You had been just staring at the older man with a look of pure love on your face, and you could feel your cheeks heat up easily. "You look adorable when you blush," he giggled, playing with the fabric of the silky covers that made you wanna rub your face against them. 

"Shush, I do not," you giggle back, shaking you head and fixing your bangs quickly. Something must of clicked, something must of set off in his mind because he looked back at you with his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Wh-What?" you asked, afraid that you had said something to offend Patrick, which you hoped was wrong.

"Do you really not think you're pretty?" Patrick asked softly, catching you off guard completely. You blink, pursing you lips softly as you shrug a little. A tiny sigh escaped his mouth, and your gaze dropped towards your bare legs that were lazily crossed over each other at the moment. "Y/N, I think you're beautiful, really.. I-I really think you are, you're pretty, funny, sweet, and such a nice girl, I can't believe you don't think so.." he sighed, but you just pursed your lips harder and said nothing. "Look at me," Patrick said, fingers grabbing your chin suddenly, making you gasp as you look up at him. "I think you're amazing, okay?" he sighed, seeming a little aggravated that you didn't think so as well. "And I'm gonna show you," he said, and you swore you saw a smirk. Patrick leaned in, kissing you softy, but firmly, making your eyes go wide. Patrick, Patrick fucking Stump was kissing you! You swallowed thickly, screaming at your body to do something, but you seemed to be frozen in your seat. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes..." 

-

Holy shit.

You didn't even have time to think before Patrick was on you, kissing you, hands gripping your hips harder than expected, but of course you didn't argue, this was better than any words you could even try to form right now. You were on your back, Patrick had straddled you easily like that, kissing you deeply, a bit rough, but that was completely okay with your standards. Patrick moved his hands a little, fingers slowly sneaking down your shirt and around, feeling up and down your back which made you arch up into him quickly. Jeeze, the guy knew how to work his hands and how to kiss perfectly, and he wasn't as innocent as when you first met him either. You whimper softly, feeling his tongue push past your lips, exploring your mouth, tongue wrapping around your own. Your own hands though went to work, seeming that there was nothing wrong of getting some clothes off, and besides, you've wanted to see Patrick's body anyways. 

"I'm gonna make you feel beautiful," Patrick hummed against your lips, pulling back before his lips started to kiss along your jaw and neck softly. You sighed out, biting your bottom lip, eyes shut as one of your hands got the belt off the older man. You got to unzip and unbutton his pants before a loud gasp left your mouth, feeling Patrick's teeth sink right into your soft spot. 

Oh.

You sighed through your nose, whimpering softly, the bite being a slight bit rough, but that only turned you on more. You felt his hand quickly go up, turning your head so he had more room, and arched into whatever touch you could get. He was more rough than you expected, but you weren't complaining here, no, it felt amazing. He sucked and bit along your skin, and you were pretty sure there might be hickeys to show for that tomorrow. Patrick licked across your collarbone, hands going to quickly take off your shirt. You blushed, watching as his eyes scanned your body, a smirk forming on his lips. You sighed heavily, tugging at his shirt, and his smirk grew. He sat up a little, taking off his shirt, messing up his hair, and your eyes raked over his body. You knew he had lost weight, and his body seemed slightly more toned, a little chubby, but you thought it was more than adorable. Patrick leaned back down, sucking on whatever skin he could get his hands on, growling a little when your bra got in the way. You felt it get pretty much ripped off of you, and you bit your lip harder, his hands going straight for your breasts, squeezing them. 

"P-Patrick," you whine, eyes falling shut as he kept at it, squeezing and playing with your nipples. You arched your back suddenly, his teeth biting and grazing over the skin, one of your hands squeezing the covers tightly. God, he was so good with all of this, and you wanted more, as much as you could possibly get. Patrick's mouth trailed down, leaving tiny marks on some parts of your skin, but soon got to your jeans that have might of been too tight for this situation. He seemed to fumble a little with the zipper, and you had to hold back a laugh, because he was getting frustrated and it was more than cute. Once he got them pulled down, he pretty much pulled your panties half-way down as well, making your whole face turn bright red. 

"Beautiful," Patrick smirked, making you watch him with hooded eyes. God, you never thought you'd see Patrick Stump in between your legs, and now it's finally happened.


	3. Chapter 3

You cried out Patrick's name, his two fingers inside of you working quickly to please you, feeling them curl just in the right moments. You whimpered and whined, making pleasurable noises as he kept at it, kissing and sucking on your inner thigh. You groaned, fingers speeding up and you could feel your legs buckle, and you swore that Patrick was too good at this. When another finger was added, you whimpered, arching your back while clawing at the sheets, pushing back against the three digits. 

"You like that, Y/N?" Patrick asked breathy, and you nodded quickly, feeling his tongue slowly slide along your thigh close to your core. You choked out a moan of his name, shutting your tight as his tongue licked a broad stripe against your wetness, making your hips buck. You could feel Patrick smirk against your core, and you whimpered, holding his hair tighter and pushing his face more in between your legs. He licked around, humming, sending vibrations through you, making you moan. You arch your back, both fingers and tongue too much for you, legs shaking from the immense pleasure that the older male was giving you. His tongue slipped inside of you, making you moan out loudly, head hitting the backboard of the large bed. You gripped his hair, and seemed to like that because a deep, low moan erupted from his mouth, and quickly fingered you faster. You could feel a hot, burning sensation build up, and you knew you were getting close here. 

"C-Close, please, God Patrick-" you moan out, babbling mindless things as he ate you out, fingers going deep inside of you. Your hips pushed down every time his digits and tongue thrusted in, feeling his fingers brush against your sweet spot, making you cry out his name. You could feel him smirk once more, fingers quickly thrusting hard against the spot, Patrick sucking on your clit. Your legs shook, and you were dangerously close, tugging his hair as some sort of warning. He didn't seem to care, fingers pushing against that spot, making you yell out Patrick's name as you came. Your eyes shut tight, seeing white for a moment before coming back down from your high and sighing out shakily. His fingers left, still licking up everything before pulling back and pulling you into a rough kiss. You could taste yourself, but didn't care at all, you thought it was hot. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna scream my name," Patrick growled on you lips, spreading your legs wider, making you moan at the thought. "How bad do you want it?" he asked, but when you didn't answer fast enough he slapped you thigh a little. You moaned, arching your back at the sudden slap. "How bad Y/N?" he asked again, and you quickly spoke. 

"So bad, ple-please, fuck me Patrick! I need you, I want you to fuck me till I can't walk!" You cry out, looking up at him with hooded eyes, hoping that was enough for him. He smirked, reaching over to drawer, pulling out a condom and ripping it open with his teeth. 

"Good girl," he mumbled, slipping on the condom and licking his lips devilishly. You bit down on your bottom lip, feeling Patrick line up and sucked in a breath.

-

Patrick entered you quickly, groaning as his eyes fell shut, you whimpering at how big he was. God, he didn't even give you time adjust before he started to thrust in, over and over, the sound of skin slapping skin quickly filling up the room. You threw your head back, not being able to catch your breath, squeaking and letting out moans every time he thrusted in. He gripped your hips, probably hard enough to where they were bruised, but you welcomed any marks Patrick made for you. You gasped, eyes falling shut as they rolled in the back of your head, mouth open in a string of long moans. 

"F-Fuck! Oh, oh-!" You yelled out, head hitting the backboard over and over. You arched your back, withering as Patrick kept fucking you hard, growling curses under his breath. You couldn't believe that this was Patrick right now, you thought Pete could do something like this, but Patrick? No, he was too innocent for something like this. He almost pulled all the way out, slamming back in and you let out a loud yell, almost a scream while clawing at the sheets over and over. You were in pure ecstasy at the moment, and it sounded like Patrick was as well from all the sounds he was making. 

"Shit, you're such a slut. F-Fuck, you're so tight, God, you sound so fucking h-hot," Patrick moaned out, leaning down to kiss you hard. Your lips were sore already, and maybe now bruised, but you didn't care, kissing him back as much as you could. This was a bit too much, all this pleasure being a little bit too overwhelming. He pulled all the way out this time, making you whine from the lost of his cock, but soon let out a scream when he slammed in, hitting your spot. 

"P-Patrick!" You screamed, head hurting from hitting the headboard, but took the pain. He pulled all the way out, grabbing your hair and turning you on your stomach. He slapped your ass hard, making you cry out, arching your back. He pushed the back of your thighs up, making sure you had your ass up before slamming back into you. You shut your eyes tightly, mouth falling open as your head fell on the pillow, feeling Patrick's hand slap your ass a couple times. "C-Close," you choked out, feeling that warmth build up quickly in the bottom of your abdomen.

"You're not coming t-till I saw you whore," Patrick leaned over, nipping and sucking on the top of your ear. You nodded, feeling him slam into you over and over, whining and screaming out as he hit your spot over and over. You held in your orgasm though, listening to Patrick, but you didn't know if you could for any longer. Your legs started to shake badly, wanting to come, you needed this. 

"P-Please Pat- Ah! Fuck! Please let me come!" You whimpered, and you didn't hear anything out of the boy for a couple seconds.

"Fuck, fine, come you slut," Patrick growled, moaning your name loudly afterwards. You didn't need to be told twice, coming hard, seeing completely white. You screamed his name, feeling him still pound into you, your whole body shaking. Patrick thrusted one more time before he came hard, moaning your name loudly, fingers still gripped in your hair. Your body was shaking, and when Patrick finally pulled out, your body fell down on the bed in shaky mess. God, that was perfect. You could barely move, but you weren't complaining. You couldn't feel your legs either, but that was completely fine with you. Patrick collapsed next to you, but sighed, rubbing your back softly. 

"F-Fuck," you whispered, not opening your eyes, just leaning into Patrick's touch. You could feel the older man get up, Patrick turning off the lights before coming back to bed. He slipped under the covers, helping you as well.

"You okay..? Did-Did I, uh, was I too rough?" Patrick asked softly, but you shook your head. "Good, uh-"

"You were amazing," you mumbled, kissing his chest lazily, laying your head down on it next. You were worn out, Patrick's arm wrapping around you and pulling you close. 

"So were you Y/N," Patrick mumbled back, kissing you head before he watched you for a moment. He chuckled, "Goodnight sweetheart." You smiled, whispering a goodnight before falling asleep. Patrick fell asleep quickly after, snuggled close to you with a smile on his face.


End file.
